pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Drama Pokemon
Total Drama Pokemon is a show by n8. It currently has 6 Planned seasons. When Pokemon Trainer champions decide to start Game Shows in their regions, they bring in 10 Pokemon to compete. Alliances will form, friendships will be tested, and only one can be left standing. The winner gets a Decked out Luxury ball with a Master Bedroom, hot tub, spa, indoor/outdoor pool, always stocked mini-fridge, and more! NOTE- In this series, Pokemon can speak English. That is just for the purpose of having the Hosts chat with them. Season 1- Toatal Drama Kanto Total Drama Kanto uses only Kanto Pokemon. It takes place in Saffron City. Contestants- *Pikachu (Volts)- An honest, trustworthy contestant. He tries to help everybody he can and isn't good at making sacrifices. *Charmander (Blaze) - A super-shy contestant, Blaze is constantly teased. *Squirtle (Shelly)- Shelly thinks that she's cool and always wants to fight. *Bulbasaur (Leo)- A pokemon with lots of brains and strategy. He's not afraid to start a fight if he thinks he can win. *Diglett (Drill)- A shy contestant who is always teased. Her one friend on the show is Blaze. *Porygon (Sci)- Sci is a very friendly pokemon, but is a HUGE NERD. *Ditto (Buddy)- Buddy is smart. She sabotages by transforming into other contestants. *Magnemite (Polarity)- Polarity likes to adventure but beleives himself superior to everybody. *Snorlax (Snor)- Snor is very lazy. He will eat almost anything, though. Food is one of the few things that motivates him to actually do something. *Horsea (Dandy)- Dandy likes to play a lot, but he can become focused and brave during battles. Season 2- Total Drama Johto If you haven't guessed yet, TDJ will focus on Johto Pokemon. It has been suspended until the end of Total Drama Kanto or Pokemon Blazing Destinies. It is located in Goldenrod City Contestants- *Cyndaquil (Furno)- A pokemon whose main strategy is to not bother anyone. She tries not to stand out in a good or bad way. *Totodile (Jawz)- A jokester who tends not to take things serriously. *Chikorita (Flower)- She gets along with everybody. The only one suspicious of her is Furno. *Pichu (Zap)- Zap is a prankster. He gets on other people's nerves, but if you get on his, let the prank onslaught begin. *Sneasal (Shadow)- He is the leader of a gang of pokemon that was accepted into the game. *Larvitar (Shelly)- Shelly is one of Shadow's gang members. She is the spy of the group. *Houndour (Darkflame)- Darkflame is the sabotager of Shadow's Gang. *Umbreon (Crescent)- Crescent is very cunning and good at plotting. He also flirts with all the girls :3 *Porygon2 (Bull)- Bull is the brother of Sci but the exact oposite. Bull is a bully but is very dumb. *Tyrouge (Tyrone)- Tyrone is very athletic but very rude. He is constantly boasting about his muscles. Fan List N8opot8oW (talk) 00:32, September 23, 2013 (UTC) A Clockwork Raichu (talk) 00:33, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Total Drama Pokemon